Rooftop
is the 165 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Chihiro had just asked Keima if they could go somewhere alone. Her question confirmed to Keima that his conquest is progressing favorably. He then states in his mind that he will now use the "battleground". He asks her if they can go to the south building, to which Chihiro replies saying that the building should be closed. Keima says that all the buildings may be closed, but the first floor of the south building is open as a waiting room for the stage. Keima takes a couple steps ahead, while Chihiro reacts by following his pace, walking by his side with hands held together. Ayumi is heading for the waiting room, feeling embarrassed about being in the Pri Pri Mai High event. She is planning to take off her maid outfit, but stops to see Chihiro and Keima in front of the stairs of the south building. The entrance to the stairs says closed but Keima is insisting to go up to the rooftop. Ayumi is curious as to why the two are so friendly. She bumps into someone by accident, apologizing soon after. Ayumi heads into the south building, while the identity of the person Ayumi bumped into is revealed: Lune. Lune takes out her skull sensor, but there is no response. On the rooftop, Chihiro talks about how cold it is and how small the bonfire looks form their view. She then jokes about how she can see Akanemaru, the ship near the school, when she truly can't. Suddenly, Keima states that Chihiro seems different today. She asks why, but he only responds simply that the atmosphere feels a bit off. While leaning against of the bench's arm-rest, Chihiro also says that it feels strange to talk to Keima in such a manner. Before, she never would have, but today, for her, she wants to be with him forever. As Keima has an astonished expression, Chihiro over-thinks about how 'forever' may have been too much. Even so, Keima approaches her and holds her shoulders. After they stare at each other for a few seconds, Chihiro tries to reach back to support herself, only leading herself and Keima falling onto the bench. With Keima on top of Chihiro, his face is close enough to make his next move. Before that though, Chihiro holds his mouth to give herself time. After letting go, he asks if he can kiss, to which she responds positively. She talks about how it will be her first time, which surprises Keima. He questions this, which makes Chihiro ask if it's bad if it's the first. He states it isn't. Within his thoughts, he knows in this situation, there would be no way Chihiro would lie to him. With the statement that Chihiro had just made, she must have no goddess in her. Down, in the waiting room, Ayumi stands in front of a mirror, with her school uniform set on the side. As she looks down with a sad expression, there is a small glitter from the mirror. Mercury tells Ayumi not to cry. She lies that she isn't, although her eyes are teary. Trivia *This is the second time Chihiro cries on the rooftop after being rejected by a boy she confessed to. The first time was during her conquest. References Category:Summary